


A Forced Proposal

by MoriadlerAdlerson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim fakes his death, it made him realize that he has no one to leave his vast criminal network to when he actually dies, so he goes in search for someone to father his heir with, and he has his dark eyes set on a certain dominatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forced Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I partially based this from a roleplay I saw of a Jim and a Molly on Tumblr with the plot, and combined that with my Moriadler ship.

It had been several years since Irene had faked her death, and since the news of Sherlock and Jim's suicides. While she mourned for both, it was Sherlock she was the most upset about. She loved him. She didn't make the password of her camera phone 'I Am SHER-Locked' for nothing. Of course, when she heard he was really alive, she was the most happiest. She would be able to see her consulting detective again after so many years. She had sent him a text, inviting him over to her place. As far as she was concerned, only she, Sherlock, and a couple of other employees knew the location of her hiding spot. Hearing the knock on the door, she rushed over to get it. A smile was plastered on her face as she opened it. What she wasn't expecting, and what deflated the joy in her smile and raised horror and shock in her light eyes, was another familiar face. One she hoped she would never see again. "J... Jim?" She was completely panicking. Her former employer, who has supposedly blown his own brains out, was standing right at her doorstep. How did he even find her? More importantly, how did that bastard live?

Jim smirked seeing Irene's reaction. She still looked as beautiful as she did when she was still a client of his. "Is it really a surprise that I'm not the only one who managed to fake my death?" He questioned, as his dark eyes stayed looking at her and her form. It had taken a while, but he managed to track her down. Of course, he wasn't always one to kiss and tell, so he had no intention of telling her how he managed to do all he did, including the faking his suicide part.

Having enough of seeing Jim, she tried to slam the door on Jim and lock it.

However, Jim was one step ahead, and he stopped the door with his foot. He soon forced his way into the small country cottage, making a few tisking sound as he closed the door and locked it, keeping the both of them in there. "Now, Miss Adler. Is that any way to treat your guests?" He slowly took steps towards her.

Irene took steps back as he was walking forward. Secretly, she missed him. But, the feeling was nothing compared to those of horror. "What else do you possibly want from me, Jim?" She bitterly questioned. The fear was replaced with hatred. "Have you managed to find any more use for me?" She will soon regret asking that.

"As a matter of fact, I have." The consulting criminal replied. "You see, after I faked my death and I'm forced to go into hiding, just like you, it made me realize. When I'm actually gone, I will have no one to give my criminal empire to, and I simply can't let it crumble completely to the ground. You can thank your little boyfriend for tearing down most of my web."

"It deserves to be torn down, and so do people like you." Irene spat, which earned her a painful smack across the face from Jim. She was forced to take it. "So why are you here?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" He immediately questioned. "Out of all the women I know, only one of them is worthy enough to bare my child." He gave a devilish grin to The Woman.

Irene quickly put two and two together, and started backing up even faster. "Forget it, Jim. There is no way in God's green Earth I'm going to let you use me again." She soon backed herself into a chair.

Jim gave a dark chuckle. "I just knew you would say that. I never said I was going to make you willingly do it."

The horror and fear soon returned to the dominatrix. "James, you can't do that!" Even in her chair, she was trying to back away from her former employer. "Sherlock will eventually come."

"I can, and I will." He growled at her. The mention of Sherlock made him chuckle. "Don't get your hope up, my dear. As soon as he's able to get around to coming, it'll be too late for him to do anything."

Irene had a terrifying idea of what that meant. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded of him.

"Oh, let's just say he's still alive, just a bit tied up right now." Though, he didn't mean that literally. He forced Irene out of the chair and dragged her to the small bedroom.

Meanwhile, Irene struggled to break herself away from him. He just couldn't do this. She won't let him use her again.

Irene's struggling only made Jim hold onto her tighter. "Now, my dear. We all know you won't win. So, why don't you be a good girl for daddy and cooperate?" As soon as they got to the room, Jim threw Irene onto the floor while he locked the door.

Irene cringed at the nickname, but said nothing. When she was thrown onto the floor, and she heard the door lock, she scattered to get up and try to escape through one of the windows. However, Jim was quicker and caught her as she was getting up. She struggled to get out of his grip. "Jim, please." She begged. Something she hated to do. "I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't make me do this." Tears started flowing from her eyes as she slowly stopped resisting.

This was a perfect sign for Jim. "Too late, my dear. You're going to do this, whether you like it or not." Jim forced her onto the bed and, using Irene's own handcuffs, tied her to the bedpost.

"But why me?" She asked. "Out of all the girls you know, why someone like me?" Surely, someone like Molly could be a better candidate than she was.

"I already told you. You were more worthy. Besides, you possess qualities I can't find anywhere else. Traits I would want our little one to have." He soon slid her pant off, followed by her underwear, exposing herself to the air. Forcing her to watch, he undid his belt and pants, exposing his shaft. Smirking, climbed on top of her and, after giving a few gently pecks in her neck, he forced his way into her, thrusting hard and fast.

Irene had no choice but to let Jim have his way with her. What else could she do? She couldn't escape. She was sure no one was coming to rescue her, and she had to do this. So, not fighting back, and large amounts of tears coming down from her eyes, she had to take Jim's cock inside of her. Christ, it burned so much. As if it was too big for her.

Jim grinned when he noticed she wasn't fighting back. "There's a good girl." He purred and gave her neck several gentle kisses, a huge contrast to his thrusting, which he continued, going faster and harder with every one.

While Irene herself wasn't at all enjoying herself, her body had betrayed her. Her nipples grew hard with his chest rubbing against them frequently. She was growing wetter as the thrusting continued. She was scolding herself now more than any other time in her life.

Irene's body reactions only encouraged him. "Good lord. I'm gonna cum." He moaned out.

It was then that Irene realized she only had a limited opportunity to change his mind. "Jim, please. I beg of you." She whimpered and begged. Her voice was shaking more than a leaf. "Please not in me. I'll do anything else you want."

Jim shook his head. "Sorry, my dear. My mind has already been made up. In, no matter what." He simply replied before finally climaxing, shooting all of his seed inside of her.

Irene could just feel his semen filling her up, and even more tears came out of her light eyes. She had failed. She failed herself. She failed Sherlock. But Jim... she hoped he was proud of himself. Which he was.

Jim slowly pulled out her to make sure nothing spilt out. He even placed a pillow under her hips for extra insurance. "There. I'll be right back with something for you to drink." He muttered, giving Irene a small peck on her neck before fixing himself and going out to the kitchen to get her some water.

Irene turned her head in silence and continued to cry as soon as he was out of sight. She now knew that her life was going to be turned completely upside down, and not in a good way. The forced reality of having to have that bastard's child was one she would now have to live with, since she just knew he won't let her go until it's too late her her to get an abortion, and adoption won't be possible, since he's just going to take their child away before she could get her hands on it.


End file.
